


I'm Not Suicidal

by Webbie Jones (JoinTheWeb)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I need a beta, M/M, This is kind of, as soon as i get a beta, i will write actual chapters, its complacated, please help me, this is a beta call, what if bad!bruce wayne got kicked out of suicide squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoinTheWeb/pseuds/Webbie%20Jones
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a criminal, with counts of murder from first degree, theft, blackmail, manipulation, violation of privacy, assaults, and kidnapping. At least, that's what the judge managed to say before Bruce jumped to say 'guilty'. Honestly, he had no idea why they did that trail. Don't they have better things to do?or: Bruce has no idea how he got to the watchtower without handcuffs on him.





	I'm Not Suicidal

Hello there.

This is not a chapter, sorry about that. **PLEASE DON’T GO. Let me explain.**

I’ve been a part of the Batman/DC fandom for a while now, but I didn’t contribute. I want to now, but I have some troubles.

This fic will exist, and I have many others I’m working on, but I need a beta reader. Fast.

What do I need from a beta:

  * correct my grammar. Its not _bad_ but its not good enough to be posted.
  * urge me (I guess). I work relatively slow, and once in a while, asking me how things are going can help.
  * correct mistakes in character dynamics, character’s personality, that kind of this. Keep me on the line if you think something is wrong with how I write someone.
  * be honest with me. If what I write suck, tell me I suck.



I write ships, violence, death (I don’t think anything major, but it may be), rape (sometimes), and maybe even graphic sex (tho I doubt that).

If you wanna be my beta, please send me something to [jointheweb.ff@gmail.com](mailto:jointheweb.ff@gmail.com) (that’s my email), and we will talk. I really wanna start publishing, but I won’t till I have a beta. So please help me.

Thank you.


End file.
